


Знакомство

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Максу прилетел очередной подзатыльник.- Никаких бранных выражений! И прошу, постарайся меня не опозорить, я и сам с этим справлюсь, - напряженным тоном сообщил Алек.- Выдохни, это же не первый раз, когда ты с родителями знакомишься, - подбодрил его Макс, зевая и рассматривая высокий особняк в готическом стиле. - А тут красиво, хоть и крипово.- У нас с Магнусом все серьёзно, потому для меня имеет значение, что обо мне подумает его отец.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

***

Макс Лайтвуд неловко вывалился из машины брата, едва не уронив в грязный снег свой рюкзак.

— Да, блядь! — рыкнул он.

За что незамедлительно получил подзатыльник от Алека.

— Не выражайся, — велел он, осматривая напряжённым взглядом респектабельный особняк семейства Бейнов.

— А не пойти ли тебе нахрен, братец? Мне уже восемнадцать, я могу сам решать… Ау!

Максу прилетел очередной подзатыльник.

— Никаких бранных выражений! И прошу, постарайся меня не опозорить, я и сам с этим справлюсь, — напряженным тоном сообщил Алек.

— Выдохни, это же не первый раз, когда ты с родителями знакомишься, — подбодрил его Макс, зевая и рассматривая высокий особняк в готическом стиле. — А тут красиво, хоть и крипово.

— У нас с Магнусом все серьёзно, потому для меня имеет значение, что обо мне подумает его отец.

Макс хмыкнул.

— Ты зануда, Алек, пойдём уже, не хочу отморозить свой зад из-за того, что мой брат ссыкло.

Лайтвуд-старший фыркнул.

— Захлопнись, мелочь.

Но все же зашагал к дому, вызывая ухмылку брата.

Зато вот их встреча с Магнусом лишила Макса дара речи: парень Алека выскочил из дома и с разбега запрыгнул тому на руки, Лайтвуд ловко его поймал, придерживая под ягодицы и засовывая свой язык в рот Магнуса.

Макс закатил глаза и поплёлся к дому, не преминув буркнуть, когда они поравнялись:

— Вы отвратительны.

Асмодей стоял на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и ухмылялся. Приблизившись к нему, младший Лайтвуд протянул руку и представился:

— Привет, я Макс.

Бейн пожал его ладонь и ответил:

— Добро пожаловать, Максвелл, меня зовут Асмодей.

Парнишка поморщился.

— Просто Макс, — попросил он, протискиваясь внутрь. — Ненавижу зиму и холод, — причитал он.

Магнус опустился на землю, но от Алека не отлип, взял его руку в свою, нежно, по-кошачьи, вжался в бок и потащил знакомиться с отцом. Алек заметно нервничал и крепко обнимал Магнуса. Это все выглядело тошнотворно милым, потому Макс, закатив глаза, отвернулся.

— Приве… Здравствуйте, сэр! Очень приятно с вами познакомиться! Магнус много о вас рассказывал.

Асмодей все также улыбался.

— Добро пожаловать, Александр. Рад, наконец, познакомиться с тобой.

— Это взаимно, сэр!

— Где у вас тут уборная? Мне срочно нужно проблеваться, — спросил Макс, с отвращением глядя на брата. — Алек, подожми яйца и веди себя нормально, а не вот это вот все.

Асмодей рассмеялся и с интересом посмотрел на нахального мальчишку, зато сладкая парочка прожигала в бедолаге Максе дыры, а взгляд Алека обещал ему кару небесную.

— И не смотри на меня, как на предателя, — фыркнул младший Лайтвуд, — меня этим не проймешь. — Он посмотрел на Асмодея и сообщил, — Алек просто офигенный парень. Весь такой правильный и занудный, что аж зубы сводит от его охуенности, а все недостатки нашего чинного семейства, как вы уже заметили, достались мне.

— У вас с Магнусом много общего, у меня большой опыт общения со строптивыми, острыми на язык подростками.

Магнус на это рассмеялся.

— Да я святоша по сравнению с тобой, папуля.

— Рассели гостей, а я пока проверю наш ужин, — мягким тоном произнес Асмодей, и, прихрамывая, направился в сторону кухни.

Макс на это присвистнул.

— Я думал, твоя крутая трость, что-то типа аксессуара, а ты реально… Ну… Опираешься на нее.

За это ему прилетел очередной подзатыльник от Алека.

— Заткнись уже, наконец! Я и так готов провалиться сквозь землю от твоих выходок!

Макс закатил глаза.

— Так нехер было тащить меня в этот филиал замка Дракулы. Господи, кто ваш дизайнер? Он либо больной ублюдок со специфическим вкусом, либо фанат фильмов Гильермо Дель Торо. Если я сейчас увижу персонажа Тома Хиддлстона, то ни капли не удивлюсь.

Асмодей остановился и, обернувшись, внимательным взглядом изучил парнишку, усмехаясь своим мыслям.

— Я подумаю о перепланировке, — сообщил он, скрываясь на кухне.  
Макс увидел, как багровый от смущения Алек собирается отвесить ему очередной подзатыльник, потому схватил Магнуса за руку и потащил к лестнице.

— Пойдем, покажешь, где моя комната.

Магнус странно ухмыляясь, повел их на второй этаж, рассказывая историю дома, каких-то древних раритетов, украшавших стены и постаменты, затем ткнул на двустворчатую дверь и сказал Алеку:

— Располагайся, милый, я провожу твоего брата в его спальню и присоединюсь к тебе в душе.

В награду Магнус получил легкий поцелуй и многообещающую улыбку.

— Не задерживайся, — попросил Алек.

Бейн игриво шлепнул его по заднице и потащил Макса в дальний конец коридора.

— Вы специально отселили меня на такое расстояние, чтобы не мешать своими ночными стонами? — поддел его младший Лайтвуд.

— Изначально, я именно таким образом и мыслил, но учитывая твое феерическое появление, пожалуй, теперь это будет способом нам с Алеком не слышать твои крики.

— В смысле? Думаешь, я испугаюсь вашего стремного дома? У меня крепкие нервы, Маггс.

Тот весело, и с чувством некоего самодовольства, сообщил:

— Вообще-то я имел в виду своего отца.

— Я абсолютно гетеросексуален, — заявил Макс, — к тому же геронтофилия — не входит в число моих увлечений.

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

— Я о том, что мой отец может напугать тебя до усрачки, но помни одно: он пообещал вести себя хорошо.

Макс закатил глаза.

— Я крепкий орешек, Асмодей сломает об меня зубы.

Магнус сверкал такой издевательски-довольной улыбкой, после чего сказал:

— Думаю, тебе это даже пойдет на пользу. Александр частенько жалуется на то, что не может с тобой справиться, а ты злоупотребляешь его добродушием.

— Ой, катись уже. Ему там пора спинку потереть.

Магнус пожал плечами, но перед уходом произнес:

— И еще кое-что.

Макс притворно застонал, выражая свое раздражение.

— Я все понимаю, вы с Алеком собрались пожениться, потому ты знакомишь его с отцом и даже согласился терпеть его единственного родственника на протяжении всего уик-энда, хотя я тебя и раздражаю. А еще мне следует вести себя хорошо, чтобы не испортить идиллию и знакомство с Асмодеем. Это все? Или добавишь еще что-нибудь?

— Тебе следует знать, что я — сын своего отца, и за Алека порву тебя в мелкие клочья. Так что будь умницей, Макс, будь умницей.

Магнус вышел, оставляя парня одного в стремной комнате выполненной в черных и темно-синих тонах. Все здесь выглядело так, будто они находятся в фильме ужасов.

Торчать одному в подобном месте Максу не хотелось, потому он бросил рюкзак на кровать и направился вниз. Тем более если сладкая парочка затянет свои водные процедуры, ему не хотелось ничего слышать.

***

Магнус вошел в душ и прислонился к двери, сладко облизнувшись и изучая Алека, стоявшего под обжигающе-горячими струями спиной к нему. Если бы в момент их знакомства, кто-нибудь сказал Магнусу к чему все приведет, то он бы не поверил!

Бейн гордо носил титул ловеласа, он трахался много, часто и не пойми с кем. Имена и даже лица, стирались из его памяти уже через несколько часов после свидания. Он прожигал жизнь, наслаждался своими возможностями и беспечно веселился, пока не столкнулся с первым в его жизни отказом.

Алек робко смущался от комплиментов, которыми осыпал его Магнус, краснел, отводил взгляд и очаровательно улыбался, но когда Бейн попытался его поцеловать, то получил категоричный отказ. В тот момент он подумал, что Алек просто строит из себя недотрогу, потому начал вести себя более нахальным образом: лапать его, приставать в более грубой форме. Как итог, он получил от Лайтвуда по морде и между ними завязалась драка, в которой по непонятным причинам, приняла участие добрая половина вечеринки. Кто-то вызвал копов, и их отвезли в участок.

Уже сидя в камере и дожидаясь, когда за них внесут залог, Магнус разговорился с инициатором произошедшего. Алек оказался интересным парнем, сочетавшим в себе противоречивые качества: он был робким, стеснительным, но в то же время честным и открытым, он был ершистым и колючим, как еж, не подпуская никого слишком близко, но вместе с тем добродушным и готовым помочь. А в дополнение к этому шла сводящая с ума, адски сексуальная внешность.

В тот момент Магнусу очень хотелось обладать этим парнем, хотя бы один раз залезть к нему в штаны. Ради этого он был готов ухаживать за Алеком, водить его на свидания, да что угодно делать! Но с каждой их встречей они погрязали друг в друге все сильнее, по уши, по самые гланды, аккурат в сердце, в самую душу. Магнус никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, он был влюблен, как мальчишка. Он сходил с ума, он сгорал от ревности, он умирал без своего Александра.

И вот они на пороге свадьбы, Магнус знакомит жениха с отцом и… старательно пытается выдержать его брата. Бейн не выносил треклятого Макса из-за его вездесущей пронырливости, грубости, постоянно шквала проблем, которые мелкий вредитель создавал Александру, но сильнее всего Магнус ненавидел его из-за их братской привязанности и сильной взаимосвязи Лайтвудов. Их родители и средняя сестра погибли в аварии, с тех пор они заботились друг о друге и были близки. Макс постоянно пытался что-то разузнать и разведать про Бейна, угрожал ему, что если тот обидит Алека, то ему не поздоровиться. Это все раздражало, но не более того, а вот гиперопека старшего Лайтвуда, который мог бросить Магнуса посреди свидания из-за очередных неприятностей Макса, сводила с ума и бесила до скрежета в зубах. Потому что Бейн хотел быть номером один в сердце Алека.  
Но любовь — это компромиссы, а потому приходилось терпеть чертового сорванца и надеяться, что отец с его суровым характером, повлияет на Макса. Прямо их сталкивать Магнус не планировал, но рассчитывал, что все сложится само собой.

Тем более сейчас было не до этих мыслей, ведь перед ним стоял прекрасный, удивительный, впечатляющий Александр.  
Магнус ловко скинул одежду и присоединился к нему в душе.  
Горячие капли обдали его кожу приятным жаром, но куда ярче был жар, вызванный близостью обнаженного Алека. Лайтвуд обернулся к нему и, грустно улыбнувшись, коснулся щеки. Мелкие брызги полетели в глаза Магнуса, вынуждая того щуриться.

— Все плохо, да? — спросил Алек.

— Что? Нет, все замечательно, — ободрил его Магнус.

— Я не слепой и не идиот, это провал, фиаско, просто ужас! — выдохнул Лайтвуд. — Макс уже ведет себя паршиво, мне страшно представить, что будет дальше. Как отреагирует твой отец в общем итоге. Он уже, наверняка, удивляется, как его сын мог закрутить роман с кем-то настолько… Даже не знаю, какое слово лучше подобрать.

— Ты слишком суров к себе, Александр. Все не так плохо, да и отец уже говорил, что я был той еще занозой в заднице. Мы и теперь периодически ссоримся, так что я не подарок. А твой брат — не ты. И если у тебя хватает терпения его выдерживать, то отец сделает выводы, что ты и со мной справишься.

Алек кивнул.

— Но я все равно беспокоюсь. Что… что если он не одобрит меня, наш брак?  
Магнус зачерпнул воды и брызнул ею в Алека.

— Возьми себя в руки, Лайтвуд! Я уже взрослый мальчик и могу поступать наперекор родителям. Единственное, что должно тебя беспокоить: это мои желания, мое мнение и мои потребности, которые, к слову, ты игнорируешь самым наглым образом. — Бейн взял руку Алека и приложил ее к своему паху. — Предлагаю на время забыть о моем отце и Максе, и заняться чем-то более приятным и радостным.

Алек улыбнулся ему и притянул в объятия.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Макс спустился на первый этаж, но на кухню не пошел, и вместо этого решил изучить дом. Наверху были расположены спальни — скукота, а на первом этаже богатеи могли разместить мини-кинотеатр, бассейн, да что угодно, включая домашний зоопарк. Макс ставил на гробы и атрибутику в стиле семейки Аддамс, но в итоге набрел на библиотеку таких масштабов, которой позавидовало бы даже Чудовище вместе со своей Бель.

Парнишка присвистнул и прошел внутрь, изучая древние на вид фолианты, многие из которых были написаны на иностранных языках. Рассортировано все оказалось совершенно непонятным для Макса образом, потому он ходил, пока не остановился у одной из полок, с которой вытащил первую попавшуюся книгу и попытался прочесть то, что там написано.

— Тебя не учили, что брать чужие вещи без разрешения нельзя? — раздалось над ухом у Макса.

Тот вздрогнул и едва не выронил все из рук.

— Я же не в нижнем белье копаюсь, а просто взял книгу в библиотеке. В этом нет ничего такого, — фыркнул парень, возвращая фолиант на место.

— Уверен? — спросил Асмодей, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Здесь содержится самая разная литература, не боишься ненароком продать душу демону?

Макс закатил глаза.

— Я не верю во всякую оккультную хрень.

На это Асмодей ничего ему не ответил, просто продолжал улыбаться и помалкивать. В помещении с рассеивающимся светом, его глаза отливали желтым огнем, от которого становилось не по себе.

— Что там с ужином? — спросил Макс.

— Скоро будет готов, — ответил Асмодей, приближаясь к полкам и скользя по ним пальцами, затем он взял одну из книг, быстро пролистал старые страницы и протянул ее Максу. — Прочти это, — попросил он.

Лайтвуд взял учебник и глянул на текст, после чего, вскинув брови, уставился на Асмодея.

— Что это?

— Клятва, — улыбаясь ответил он.

— Я вижу, тут написано, что это клятва по передаче души в вечное пользование Принцу Ада, верное служение ему и так далее, на кой-черт мне ее читать?

— Ты сам сказал, что не веришь в такие вещи, а мне всегда хотелось услышать, как это звучит.

— То есть сам ты в это веришь?

Асмодей кивнул.

— Окей, выходит, ты отдаешь меня с потрохами какому-то там Принцу Ада ради сиюминутного веселья?

— Важнее то, что ты сам не веришь в это, убежден, что ничего не произойдет, если принесешь эту клятву. Так что тебя не должно останавливать мое видение ситуации.

— Но для тебя это важно.

— Скорее любопытно, — пояснил Асмодей, — никогда не видел собственными глазами, что происходит в момент ее принесения, как это звучит. Да и текст красивый.

— Типа берешь меня на понт? Не прочтешь — значит, ссыкло?

— Не я это сказал, Максвелл, а ты.

Парнишка смотрел на Асмодея несколько секунд, после чего опустил взгляд и начал вслух читать клятву. Он действительно ни во что подобное не верил, но хотелось поставить этого Бейна на место и пристыдить его. Вот только стоило последним словам сорваться с его уст, как Макс ощутил легкое, горячее дуновение ветра, промчавшееся вокруг его тела, а затем на запястье появилась странная золотая закорючка.

— Что за?.. — произнес он, поднимая взгляд и сталкиваясь с горящими золотом глазами Асмодея.

— Глупые детишки так часто суют свой нос туда, куда не следует. То в пряничный домик к ведьме, то в пасть ко льву, то в логово к Принцу Ада.

— Я… я не понимаю… — пробормотал стушевавшийся Макс.

Может, этот мужик что-то ему подсыпал, и потому у него начались галлюцинации?

— Вот вы где, — раздался голос Магнуса, — па, я голоден, как тысяча чертей.

— Иду, иду, — произнес Асмодей, направившись на кухню.

— Макс, ты с нами? — спросил Алек, стоявший рядом с Магнусом.

— Мы… можем поговорить? — спросил Макс, как-то нервно и неуверенно. — Наедине.

— Я помогу отцу накрыть на стол, дорогой, не задерживайся, — с легкостью отпустил своего парня Магнус, чмокнув Александра в щеку и бросив на Макса понимающий взгляд, будто читая на его лице подтверждение собственных слов о том, что Асмодей умеет быть устрашающим человеком.

Когда они остались наедине, Алек сразу спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Я… не уверен, но… — Макс осмотрелся и перешел на доверительный шепот, — мне кажется, твой будущий тесть демон.

В ответ на это Алек отвесил ему очередной подзатыльник и направился в столовую.

— Подожди, я серьезен! Я говорю тебе правду! — кричал ему вслед Макс, но брат уже не слушал, только ответил:

— Я ждал, что ты что-нибудь выкинешь и попытаешься все испортить.

Парнишка обреченно вздохнул, поставил книгу с клятвой на место, запомнив ее автора и название, чтобы потом погуглить, и поплелся за Алеком. Когда Макс вошел в столовую, то его брат помогал сервировать стол.

— Я и сам справлюсь, Александр, — улыбнулся ему Магнус.

— Все в порядке! — ответил тот, — я хочу помочь.

Вот только Лайтвуд-старший отличался особенной неуклюжестью, потому одна из тарелок выпала из его рук.

— Черт, — выкрикнул Магнус взмахивая руками.

Алек и тарелка замерли, как на стоп-кадре, при этом посуда повисла в воздухе начисто игнорируя закон притяжения.

— Я и с этой стороны посмотрел, и с той, но до сих пор не могу понять, чем тебе так приглянулся этот смертный, — фыркнул Асмодей. — Внешность неплоха, но не более, у него нет чувства вкуса и стиля, что это за поношенный свитер? Умом, судя по всему, тоже не блещет, еще и неловкость. Магнус, ты огорчаешь меня, сын.

— Просто заткнись. Это мой выбор, смирись и улыбайся.

При этом ни один из них даже не удосужился взглянуть на опешившего Макса. Магнус ловко подхватил тарелку и время вновь потекло своим чередом. Алек здорово перепугался, но заметив, что не разбил дорогущий фарфор Асмодея, выдохнул и поцеловал Магнуса в висок, после чего неловко оступился и задел локтем стоявший на столе бокал. В этот раз Асмодей щелкнул пальцами и эффект стоп-кадра возобновился.

— Может, следует заменить этот раритетный хрусталь и многовековой фарфор на какую-нибудь стеклянную посуду? Не уверен, что твой будущий жених ничего сегодня не разобьет, — выдохнул он.

— Что за нахер здесь происходит?! — выкрикнул Макс, не выдержав происходящего.

Магнус вздрогнул и не менее удивленно уставился на парнишку.

— Макс… это… я все объясню, — произнес он, взмахивая руками, — почему он не застыл? На него не действуют мои чары.

Асмодей хмыкнул.

— Он принес мне клятву верности, так что теперь иммунен к части магии.

— Папа, я убью тебя! На кой-черт ты это сделал? Зачем влез в мои отношения с моим парнем? — закричал Магнус, — а если он все расскажет Алеку?

— Уверен, что Макс уже сделал это, — беспечно отозвался Асмодей, — расскажи, малыш, ты сделал это?

— Да, в библиотеке, но Алек меня проигнорировал, — выпалил, как на духу Макс и тут же закрыл себе рот ладонями, шокированный тем, что сказал то, чего не планировал.

— Это не отменяет всего! — продолжил Магнус. — Ты поклялся не лезть к ним! Не навредить им!

— Я ничего подобного и не делал, — отмахнулся Асмодей.

— Вечные муки в Эдоме после смерти, отец! Это не похоже на ничего.

— Я могу избавить его от этого, ты же знаешь, — пояснил Бейн-старший, — но если к тому времени, как этот мальчишка умрет, вы с Алеком разбежитесь — у меня будет дополнительная душа.

— Мы. Не. Разбежимся! — отчеканил Магнус. — Я люблю его и не отпущу ни за что на свете!

Он говорил пылко, вкладывая в слова все свои чувства, только вот Макс слышал в этой простой фразе какую-то угрозу.

— А если Алек не захочет? Если передумает? — вмешался в эту семейную идиллию парнишка.

— Он не передумает, мы любим друг друга, — ответил Магнус, сверкая такими же желтыми глазами, какие демонстрировал Асмодей.

— Ладно, — с тоской выдохнул Бейн-старший, — давайте отмучаемся с этим ужином, и я отправлюсь пить виски и оплакивать твой паршивый выбор. А ты, малыш, веди себя хорошо и не огорчай мальчиков.

— Обещаю, — вновь произнес Макс, не успев ничего с собой поделать, подчиняясь этому демону. Принцу Ада, которому по глупости подарил собственную душу и верную службу. — Ты собираешься рассказать моему брату? — спросил он у Магнуса, когда время начало свой бег и Алек, разбив стакан, взялся за уборку беседуя с вежливо улыбающимся ему Асмодеем.

— Нет. Никогда, — отчеканил Магнус. — Он не примет эту часть меня, тем более если узнает, что я не присмотрел за тобой.

Макс фыркнул.

— Поэтому мы и не ладим. Ты не пытаешься узнать меня или хотя бы воспринимать, как отдельную личность. Я для тебя придаток к Алеку.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

— Теперь еще и придаток к моему отцу. Как все произошло вообще?

— Я сказал, что не верю в оккультную чушь, он дал мне книгу с клятвой и просил ее прочесть.

Они постояли молча, после чего Макс спросил:

— Я теперь всегда буду выполнять все его просьбы и приказы, как дрессированная собачка?

— Только те, в которые он вкладывает свою Волю.

— Ну и мудак! — фыркнул Макс.

Магнус вздохнул.

— Он предлагал мне поступить также, потому что я часто жаловался на тебя, а в итоге…

— Взял твои хлопоты на себя? Какая трогательная отеческая забота.

— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус, — он никогда не вмешивается в мои дела, пока я сам не попрошу. Тут что-то другое.

— И что же? — обеспокоенно уточнил Макс.

Они оба смотрели на Асмодея, который, будто почувствовав взгляд, обернулся на них и улыбнулся Магнусу, после чего подмигнул Максу.

— Не хочется этого признавать, но… Если я прав, то тебе действительно стоит поберечь свои тылы, — сделал выводы Бейн.

— Что? — вскричал Макс. — Но я не хочу! Я не согласен!

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Не переживай, он не заставит тебя силой или волей, в этой игре Бейны всегда соблюдают правила. Вот только…

— Только? — поторопил его Макс.

— Я же говорил: мы с отцом слишком похожи. Так что тебе не устоять, малыш.

Лайтвуд-младший буравил Магнуса тяжелым, разъяренным взглядом, на что получил лишь веселую усмешку.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, Макс. И с наступающим Новым годом, для тебя он будет интересным.


End file.
